The invention relates to two cycle internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a system providing smoother running during deceleration.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward improving operation of two cycle outboard marine engines. Upon deceleration, the engine may sputter or even stall. It has been found that this is due to a fuel/air mixture ratio which is too lean. The present invention recognizes, addresses and solves this problem in a particularly simple and effective manner.